Rock Solid
by FayeRoman
Summary: Rock's work with Balalaika is starting to become overwhelming so he decides to take comfort in a certain sword wielding man. YAOI! RockxGinji onexshot!


**(A/N): This is my first Black Lagoon and Yaoi fic so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Black Lagoon or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Rock stumbled across the Japanese market drunk out of his mind. There was no amount of alcohol in the world that was going to make him forget how Balalaika killed all those people without a breath of remorse. It was tough working for her but he didn't really have much of a choice, did he? All the bright lights and laughter going on around him made him feel like he was in a dream land and he just really wished he was.

"Rock," a stern voice called from behind him.

"Uh?" Rock turned around and saw Ginji. "Oh h-hey shouldn't…shouldn't you be with Yukio?"

"She's home resting there's no need for me to disturb her." Rock stumbled forward and rested an arm on Ginji's shoulder. He observed the height difference between the two of them and swore Ginji was never this tall. Ginji helped Rock steady himself and noted the smell of sake on his breath. He was drinking… a lot from what he could already tell. Rock moved a hand to Ginji's strong chest and looked up at him with a blush on his face.

"Huh!" Ginji was taken back by how innocent Rock looked with the moonlight hitting his features. He looked more feminine with that blush lashed across his cheeks. Ginji tensed and his heart rate sped up slightly.

"Ginji…" Rock said ever so slightly before he straightened himself and pressed his body against the warrior in front of him. "It seems like no matter how much I drink I can't seem to forget all the terrible things that are happening in my life right now…" he tightened the grip he had on Ginji's jacket and moved his hand down to lightly massaged his hip. "…will you help me forget?" Ginji threw one of Rock's arms over his shoulder and helped the drunken man to his apartment not even bothering to answer the question.

Rock's place was big for one person but when you work for Balalaika money isn't an issue. Ginji laid Rock on the bed and noticed the lust filled eyes of the man in front of him. Rock rested on his back as he grabbed the tie and pulled it from his shirt. "I'll see you around Rock," Ginji said about to leave.

"No…stay," he replied softly. He threw off his shoes as Ginji turned back to face the bed. "Have some sake," Rock pointed to the counter with a bottle of sake resting on it.

"I'm fine, I had some earlier today."

Rock got up from the bed and took off his white shirt before throwing it in the corner of the room. Ginji was surprised by Rock's solid build; he couldn't tell Rock worked out at all underneath that shirt and tie. Ginji caught his gaze going lower and lower examining his body. He felt a fire build below his belt and almost gasped when Rock touched his chest again. "Will you stay with me tonight Ginji?" All he could do was nod slightly before sitting down his sword.

Rock pushed the black coat off of Ginji's shoulders and grabbed his hand leading him to the bed. Rock forced him to sit as he stood between the strong man's legs. "Do you ever touch Yukio like this?" Rock said as he traced a finger down Ginji's chest to the buttons on his shirt.

"Hm," Ginji didn't respond and took Rock's question as drunken babble. Soon his shirt floated to the floor and Rock's tongue slid over his earlobe while his hand ghosted over the large bulge forming in Ginji's pants.

"What does it feel like…to be inside of her," Rock asked teasing. Ginji tensed and grabbed Rock by the arm pulling him onto his lap. Their faces were inches apart and Rock smirked. "That hit a nerve."

"You will not speak about lady Yukio in that manner," he said sternly.

"Does she always expect you to take care of her?" Ginji tensed once more. "When's the last time someone took care of you?" Rock said as he undid Ginji's belt and released his zipper. Ginji gasped as his erection hit the night air, Rock gripped it firmly in his hand. "When's the last time Yukio has touched you like this…" Rock's hand pumped slowly over Ginji's cock. "You probably know her inside and out but she doesn't know a thing about you." His speed increased slightly and Ginji held his sides to balance him on his lap. "It must be hard for you." Rock's lips pressed gently against his and begged for entry as he nibbled at his lip.

"Mmm," Ginji moaned into the kiss as he gripped Rock's hip harder. Rock was right; Yukio never took the time to actually pleasure him mainly because he would never let her. He was just so use to making sure she was happy and satisfied. Rock searched every inch of Ginji's mouth tasting the sake on his breath from earlier that day. Ginji stood and rested Rock on the bed as he stripped off his pants and boxers completely before doing the same to his partner. He removed his shades and Rock marveled at the perfect body of the man standing in front of him. Rock got on all fours and crawled to the man he planned to please. He licked the tip of his cock lusciously sucking off the pre-cum. "Fuck," Ginji cursed softly while fisting Rock's hair. It didn't take long for Rock to swallow him whole wrapping his tongue around Ginji's strong member like a snake. He panted heavily as Rock bobbed his head sucking harder and harder each time. Fire ran through his body as his breathing became nothing more than panting and hungry moans.

"Rock!" Ginji said gruffly as he came in the smaller man's mouth. His legs felt like jelly as Rock released his cock from the vice grip it was in. That was the first time Ginji ever experienced that level of pleasure and he wasn't ready to stop now. Rock looked up at him with those hazel brown eyes panting softly and lay back on the bed. Ginji looked at his throbbing member dripping plenty; he was surprised Rock had such control over himself. He looked at Rock waiting for approval.

"I need you…" he stated lustfully with a blush across his face. Ginji smirked slightly and got into the bed before nipping at Rock's neck straddling him in the process. "St-top teasing Ginji," he gasped as their erections touched almost making him cry out. Ginji played with Rock's nipple with one hand and captured the other with his tongue it didn't take much for the man under him to writhe in pleasure. Beads of sweat began to form on his head and seemed to give crystalized look to his stomach. Ginji stopped and looked at how beautiful and pained Rock looked all at the same time. "Please…" Rock begged right before Ginji pushed his full length in the man slowly. Rock wasn't use to his size and whined softly, Ginji started a steady pace and soon the pain melted away.

"Uhh!" Rock moaned out as Ginji's thrust became faster. The sound of their bodies making love was driving the two men insane. Ginji suddenly pulled out of Rock and picked him up before slamming him against the wall. He barely missed a beat and started pounding into his lover again. "Harder!" Rock yelled as he threw his head back. Ginji happily obliged and started to fist his cock in rhythm to his thrust. Neither of them were going to last any longer and it was obvious.

With a grunt from Ginji he came filling Rock's ass to the brim with his hot seed. Rock buried his face in Ginji's neck as his cum gushed on his stomach. Ginji carried them to the bed and settled Rock under the covers before doing the same. Both men lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Rock reached for two cigarettes off his nightstand and handed one to Ginji. He lite them both, "You're probably regretting this whole night, aren't you?" Rock asked.

"Not in the slightest," Ginji replied. He could hear Rock's sigh of relief before the man turned his head to look at Ginji.

"Good because I like having you around."

* * *

 _Things weren't going to be the same anymore and Rock knew that as he stared at Ginji's lifeless body some feet away from him. Blood dripped from the bullet Revy just put in his head. Somewhere deep inside Rock wished Revy wouldn't have picked the fight._

 _"_ _UGH! DAMNIT!" Revy yelled holding her shin in agony. The samurai's blade surely split the bone without trouble._

 _"_ _Revy…" Rock rushed to her side and warned her silently. "This is going to hurt just hold ok." He grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out quickly._

 _"_ _AHHH!" Revy let out a blood curdling scream as the sword was thrown to the side and Rock put pressure on her leg. He tied a piece of cloth around it and helped her stand. "Damn I won't be doing that again anytime soon," Revy noted panting slightly._

 _"_ _Uh?! What the hell?" Rock said. Revy turned and was shocked when she saw Yukio with Ginji's blade in her hands holding it to her throat._

 _"_ _Don't look at her Rock!" Revy yelled but he held his gaze anyway. Yukio quickly pushed the blade through her throat and landed next to Ginji, her blood staining the concrete. "Damn…"_

 _"_ _Let's go Revy," Rock said turning away from the carnage in front of them. Revy threw an arm over his shoulder and balanced herself before the two of them began to walk._

 _"_ _Rock…" He spun around quickly swearing he heard Ginji's voice call out to him. 'Ginji' he thought to himself. The bodies were still there untouched. Rock stared at Ginji as the wind blew back the collar of his jacket._

 _"_ _Huh!" Rock could see the mark he left on Ginji's neck the absolute last time they were together, it was clear as day._

 _"_ _What are you looking at?" Revy asked but Rock just smiled and turned back around. The urge to touch his own mark burned in the pit of his stomach but this was no time to get emotional._

 _"_ _It's time to go home," he said beginning to walk again._

 _"_ _And where is that for you?"_

 _"_ _Roanapur."_

* * *

 ** _(A/N): I hope it was good enough XD! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm a tough cookie so please feel free to tell me how to improve my work, bashing is NOT welcomed however. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
